justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
San Esperito Police Department
The San Esperito Police Department, also known as the Policía is one of the armed groups in Just Cause (1). at the Rioja 07 Motor City safehouse.]] Who they are They are the official police of the Republic of San Esperito. Their duty is to enforce the law. :"Halt, citizen! This is the police." - One of their most memorable quotes. The game never gives a civilian any Heat level, so if there's a traffic accident between a police car and a civilian car, both drivers will get out and perform the same standard upset hand gesture. However if Rico should happen to scratch a civilian vehicle near them, it can trigger Heat 1, meaning that they'll try to kill Rico, but call no reinforcements, so it's easy to get away. If the policía feels that they can't stop you and you continue to break the law, then they'll call the San Esperito Military, who will take over for them - Heat 4 and 5. Depending on how far you are in the storyline, you might also run into foreign security specialists, the Black Hand. Organization During the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop it's explained that the San Esperito Police Department is loyal to the government, but that they're also somewhat corrupt and can be paid to look the other way. Until the events of that mission, the San Esperito Police Department is run by chief Velasco. After that, the next chief of police is Carmona, who gets mutilated (and possibly also killed) at the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Tom Sheldon explains at the beginning of the mission Streets of Fire that the police is on a "permanent vacation". This is not true. The police never disappears anywhere, so he must have been misinformed. Sub-divisions: *SWAT, or riot police. It's not known if they have an official name. They show up at Heat 3 or 4 and drive the Meister ATV 4 trucks. They wear black uniforms with grey helmets. *The San Esperito Coast Guard might also be a sub-division of the police. Headquarters According to Kane (during the mission Dismissed Without Honors), the "Secret Police headquarters" is located in Esperito City, in the same building as a Prison. The mission objective sentence (on screen) and Inmaculada both call it a prison, but it could be both. Police stations Many rural villages have police stations. These stations are all identical cube-shaped buildings, painted in a combination of white and green. They don't have constant police presence and normally appear as completely usual houses. It's possible to blow up the station buildings during Liberation sidemissions. To do that, you have to cause any explosion in the immediate vicinity of the building. The building explosion does not harm Rico. Destroyed buildings stay destroyed for the liberation only and briefly afterwards. If you leave the village and then come back, the station will remarkably, be standing again. The explosion adds a negligible bonus to the liberation progress bar, the same way as drug and ammunition explosions during Cartel Villa takeover. Vehicles The San Esperito Police Department has many different vehicles: *Apache Army Model 842 - A motorcycle. One of the most common police vehicles. Heat levels 1-5. However, it's possible to encounter one without heat. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - A attack helicopter. Only seen in sidemissions and Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Huerta Mesa - A 2-door SUV. Usually used in the countryside, but can also be seen in cities. Heat levels 1-5. However, it is possible to encounter one without heat. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Armed patrol helicopter. The most dangerous weapon in the police arsenal. Heat level 5 only. *Meister ATV 4 - An armored-looking truck. Used during higher levels of Heat, just before the San Esperito Military is called in. Heat level 4 and 5. *MV - A large armored-looking SUV. A unique police version appears near the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. It also appears in a side-mission for the Guerrillas. *Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special - A van. Used rarely. Heat level 4 and 5. *Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact - The standard 4-door police car. Heat level 3, 4 and 5. However, it is possible to encounter one without heat around towns and cities. *The only time you can see police naval vehicles is if you get Heat near the El Grande Fort and some unique police-marked Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s appear in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. However, the only other police naval vehicle is the Triton - G3 Taiphoon - a patrol boat which constantly patrols the waters around the fort. Weapons The San Esperito Police Department uses relatively few different weapons: *Harker 357 Sawback. Very common and used by almost every normal police officer who's seen either walking, or driving an Apache Army Model 842, or Huerta Mesa. *Moretti CCW Praetorian. Used by some police officers in Liberations and during low to medium Heat levels. *Aviv Panthera. Used by the SWAT. *Aviv Scarab. Used by the SWAT. *Moretti P.94 Used by the SWAT. Quotes *"Halt, citizen! This is the police." *"Halt, citizen!" *"Freeze, citizen! This is the police." *"Freeze, citizen!" *"Alto! Alto!" Trivia *Just Cause 2 was also originally supposed to have a police department, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. For more info see: Panau Police Department and Cut game content. *Guerrilla sidemissions often feature vehicles with police markings that aren't actually used by the police department, such as the Ballard M5B1 Scout, or the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. *The Anne Arundel County (Maryland, USA) police department and the Massachusetts State Police (also USA), have similar two-tone blue vehicle paintjobs. *An interesting question would be how Velasco obtained the La Honradez, which costs hundreds of millions. He must have been very corrupt, or gotten rich before becoming chief of police. *The San Esperito Police Department's secondary logo appears on only three vehicles: the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, the Delta 5H4 Boxhead, and the Huerta PA51 Aztek. *The San Esperito Police Department's tertiary logo appears on only two vehicles: the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 and the Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Gallery NPC models: San Esperito policeman 1.JPG|A usual countryside policeman. San Esperito motorcycle policeman.JPG|Motorcycle policeman on his Apache Army Model 842. San Esperito policemen during a liberation.JPG|Police officers who are seen during Liberations. The larger officer at the lower right corner is using a Moretti CCW Praetorian shotgun. SWAT.jpg|The SWAT units that are used by the San Esperito Police Department in high government Heat during Liberations. Ground Vehicles: Apache Army Model 842.jpg|An Apache Army Model 842. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact.jpg|A Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact. Huerta Mesa.jpg|A Huerta Mesa. Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special.jpg|A Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special, used by the SWAT in Liberations, and during government heat. Meister ATV 4.jpg|A Meister ATV 4. Aircraft: Huerta_PA51_Aztek.jpg|A Huerta PA51 Aztek. Watercraft: Police Triton - G3 Taiphoon Front.png|A Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Police Front.png|A Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Vehicles exclusive to Missions or Sidemissions: Police MV.png|An MV. Seen in sidemissions and also obtainable through the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Ballard M5B1 Scout (police).png|A Ballard M5B1 Scout. Police Boxhead.png|A Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Seen once in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. Police Skreemer.png|A Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Decals: San Esperito Police Primary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's primary logo. San Esperito Police Secondary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's secondary logo. San Esperito Police Teritary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's tertiary logo. San Esperito Police Stripe Symbol.png|Rather than have two stripes, like the San Esperito Military or Black Hand, the San Esperito Police Department has this text decal in the place of stripes. Buildings: San Esperito police station.jpg|A police station, as seen in villages all throughout San Esperito. Dismissed Without Honors 3.png|The Secret Police headquarters. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Featured Articles